


Egotober day 9: Green

by Valpus



Series: Egotober 2020 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Puppets, green - Freeform, marvin makes a bad choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: Marvin is given black magic by Anti
Relationships: Anti-Magic, Anti/Marvin
Series: Egotober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960990
Kudos: 11





	Egotober day 9: Green

Some say that red is the color of the Devil. Some say that the Devil comes dressed in black with red eyes that can pierce your soul and make you give up your darkest secret. Others say the devil is a man in a white and black suit with a tie as red as blood and eyes as black as night promising to give you a choice and set you free. Some still say a devil is a man dressed in a red suit with hair of ebony and honey-sweet words that twist the reality around you. 

Marvin knew they were all wrong. The devil is a man dressed in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. The devil is a man with green eyes that look through you like you are glass and no matter how much he hurts you, you just can’t seem to look away. 

That was the situation Marvin found himself in now. Captured in those emerald eyes that pulled him closer without the demon ever having to open his mouth. When he got close enough the demon gently grabbed his mask and pulled it off his face. “Look at you kitty cat, always so obedient.” Marvin didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know what to say to that because he knew in a way it was a trap. Having the demons prase was always better than being on his bad side but it still was unpredictable on whether or not being in his favor meant that he was safe. 

The demon grabbed his chin softly before kissing him and at first Marvin kissed back. It was a privilege to have the demon's attention like this however he soon found out why he had it as the kiss turned possessive and it felt like there was acid being poured into his veins through the kiss. He tried to push back against Anti but his limbs felt like lead and he couldn’t move. When the pain stopped the demon pulled back from the kiss and Marvin fell to the ground his body unable to handle the magic that had been given to him. 

“A gift for the most obedient puppet.”


End file.
